Can't Do It Alone
by ZOE007
Summary: What's a 9 year old to do? Warning: contains adult material and child pregnancy don't like then don't read. Positive reviews only also if anyone has story requests feel free to send me A Message in Private Messaging
1. Chapter 1

It was was the worst storm Storybrooke had ever seen since Regina had cast the curse 9 1/2 years ago and a 9 year old blonde was running through the streets and heading for the forest but she wasn't just running she looked as though the devil himself was after her.

Sheriff Graham was doing a routine check of the forest to make sure none of the towns people were setting animal traps when the blonde hurricane ploughed into him, he grabbed ahold of her as she struggled.

"Let me go! Please you have to let me go!" The girl practically screeched.

"Hang on now, I won't hurt you."

When the girl looked up Graham saw bruises covering the girls face plus a large scar that looked like someone had either poured or thrown acid on the girls face.

She continued to struggle against his strong but gentle grip, so he spun her around so her back was against his chest and he wrapped his arms around the girls small frame knowing that if she continued to struggle like she was she'd eventually tire herself out.

20 minutes later the frightened child had stopped struggling.

"Are you calm now whirlwind?" Asked the sheriff with a slight amused chuckle at his nickname.

The exhausted girl nodded.

"What's your name?"

"Emma, Emma Swan." Came the girls reply in between her soft crying.

After Graham was sure that this strangely intriguing girl was not going to take off her released his embrace and they sat down on a fallen tree to talk.

"So you want to tell me what or who you're running from?"

"My foster parents they're horrible."

"Did they give you those bruises and scar on your face?"

"She did those what he did was much worse."

Her small hands went to her stomach which Graham realised was now rather big, and that's when it hit him like a sack of raw spuds this little girl was pregnant.

"How is it possible for you to be pregnant, you only a child?"

"I have a rare condition my reproductive organs were fully mature by the time I was 6 and because his wife would let him have sex with her and have a baby when he found out that I was fertile at my young age he decided to kill two birds with one stone he took my innocence and gained a baby. I knew that if it turns out to be a girl I couldn't let him get his hands on her so I ran." Emma explained.

After a large amount of coaxing Graham finally got Emma to agree to come with him to the diner to have something to eat, there they ran into Regina Mills the mayor of Storybrooke.

"Evening sheriff, and who is your young friend?" She said while looking at the blonde she was completely enchanted by this small girl and she didn't know why.

"This is Emma I found her in the forest... Actually she more or less slammed into me."

Graham told Emma to wait there while he talked to Regina in private.

"She ran away from her foster home and with good reason she was in a bad situation. Did you notice the scar and bruises on her face?"

"Yes how'd that happen?"

"Her foster mother did that, but it's her foster dad that was worse."

Regina was confused about what Graham could mean by that.

"What do you mean that the foster father was worse?"

"Look at her stomach see how big it is she's 8 months pregnant or maybe 9."

"How does something like that happen to a child?" Regina could not understand how a child could get pregnant.

As Graham explained to Regina what Emma had told him Emma thought that they were talking about sending her back there and so she ran heading back into the forest.

The waitress Ruby came of the the mayor and sheriff.

"Sheriff that young girl you were with..."

"Yes?"

"She made like a personality and split."

"WHAT!"

"Yeah she ran right out the door headed for the forest."


	2. Chapter 2

Regina was really worried about the little girl who blew into her life she had been missing for 4 days now and Regina had learnt from the diary in Emma's backpack that it was her birthday in another 2 she hadn't meant to pry she just wanted to find some clue as to why Emma loved the forest so much or why she headed there but she had found none only the girls birthday, oh how she wished she had magic in this land so she could cast a location spell and find that life that she had come to call precious in such a short time.

Regina headed further into the forest then she heard a howl not to far away she grabbed a thick strong stick and ran in the direction of the howl what she heard next made her blood run cold, it was a blood curdling scream and it was a child's scream but when she found the source of the scream she saw Emma and a white wolf but the wolf was not harming Emma it was laying right up next to her it was obvious that the wolf had scared Emma into passing out but it meant no harm to the fragile human it was protecting her when Regina got closer the wolf growled as a warning but when it stared into Regina's eyes for a long time it realised that Regina was not there to harm the little human that it considered to be its pup.

Regina leant down and gently scooped the unconscious child into her arms and took her to her mayoral mansion where she waited for Emma to wake up so they could talk.

A small moan alerted the brunette to the fact that the little blonde was either dreaming or waking up when she heard Emma talking actually she was more like screaming in her sleep so it was clear she was having a nightmare.

"No please stop, please daddy I won't say anything. Please don't hurt me again." By now she was crying when she shot up eyes wide and fearful.

"It's ok dear you're safe here, no ones going to hurt you." Regina said as she wrapped her arms gently around Emma's shaking form and held her close.

Emma calmed down and clung to Regina.

"Please don't send me back to them." She begged the mayor.

"Don't worry sweetling i wouldn't dream of sending you back to those monsters." Regina spat the last word as if she discovered she had just put poison in her mouth, it eluded her how anyone could harm such a precious child like this.

Two days passed and Emma turned 10 Regina threw a huge party for the girl who she had taken into her home she had rigged up some papers that said she was the girls guardian so no one in town would suspect anything she even let the wolf to stay with Emma everywhere the girl was the wolf would be keeping a close watchful eye on her.

4 days after her birthday Emma was helping Regina cook dinner when she felt something wet run down her leg.

"Uh - oh." She said with worry.

"Emma what's wrong?"

"I think I had an accident." Going by the bloom of red on her cheeks Regina guessed what Emma meant.

But then Emma cried out in pain as her hands went to her stomach.  
>Regina rushed over to the girl.<p>

"Honey you didn't have an accident. Your water broke, your baby is ready to be born."

"I can't do this alone I'm only 10. I don't know how to be a mom I never had anyone to show me how to be one."

"Don't worry I'll be there to help you, you will not be left alone to do this, I promise you."

Soon Emma was in the hospital and Regina was behind her holding her hand, the labor was really taking its toll on the poor girls body she was exhausted and she want even halfway.

"I can't do this I'm too exhausted."

"You can do it Emma, I know you can." Regina said encouragingly while her hand was going numb from Emma squeezing so tight she was amazed at how someone so small had such a strong grip.

Emma let out a sharp cry.

"Something's wrong?"

"Kathryn what's wrongs?" Regina asked when she saw the look on her friends face.

"I can't feel the head."

"Is it breech?" Asked an attending nurse.

"No it's sideways."

"What do you have to do Kathryn?"

"I'll rotate the baby until I can grab a foot and deliver it as a breech."

As Kathryn turns the baby it causes Emma to scream loudly.

"Almost there."

"I can't. It's too much."

"Push Emma."

"Please I can't I'm so tired." Emma begged.

"I know you are but it's almost over sweetling." Regina whispered.

With one last push Emma's baby entered the world with a healthy set of lungs.

"Is it a he or a she?"

"Emma you have a beautiful healthy boy."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Emma just kept repeating those two words over and over, she was ever so thankful that her baby was a boy and not a girl just in case her foster dad ever found her.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma was sitting up in her hospital bed holding her new baby boy who she had yet to name Regina was sitting in a chair next to the bed smiling at the two.

"What are you going to name him sweetling?"

"I don't know. What was your dad's name?"

Regina was shocked at first but then replied.

"His name was Henry."

"Then that is what my son's name is going to be. Henry Swan. Do you like it?"

"Emma I love it, you honour me by using my father's name. Thank you."

Regina had tears in her eyes Emma made her happy.

A few weeks later Regina took Emma home where she had added an extra room for the nursery which was stocked with everything Emma would need to take care of Henry. Emma's room joined onto Regina's just in case Emma needed her help with Henry.

"Regina it's wonderful. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome dear."

"Henry's been so quiet the whole ride here."

As soon as those words left Emma's lips Henry took it as his cue and started crying.  
>Luckily Emma had already made the distinction between the different cries and knew he was hungry. Regina gave them some privacy. When Regina was out of the room Emma removed her top and positioned Henry so he could feed as soon as he was in the right position he latched on and began to suckle not only had Emma's reproductive organs matured when she was 6 but she had the breasts of a 16 year old which had now gotten larger because of the milk which carried all the right stuff for Henry to grow.<p>

About 25 minutes later Henry had finished feeding and Emma was once again decent Regina came back in.

"How was he?" Regina was keeping notes on how Henry was doing just in case something went wrong and they needed the exact time that the change occurred.

"He was fine just really hungry he is defiantly my son." Emma said with a chuckle.

Henry was now asleep after being burped and Emma was starting to doze off herself so Regina took Henry and put him in his crib, then picked up Emma and placed her in bed. Regina tried to suppress a chuckle because the bed a double and with Emma being only 10 the bed seemed to swallow her.

Regina went to her own room and got ready for bed she left the door between her and Emma's room open so she could get to them easily if she needed to.

It was 1 o'clock in the morning when Regina woke up and went to check on Emma and Henry to make sure that they were ok.

Henry was sleeping peacefully where as Emma was tossing and turning but was not asleep Henry had woken her up 11 times in the last 6 hours and she was fitfully trying to get back to sleep but it was not easy for the poor blonde.

"Regina? What's going on?" Emma was confused then panic took over when she saw where Regina was standing and kept out of bed.

"Is something wrong with Henry?"

Regina wrapped her arm around Emma's shoulders and pulled her close.

"No sweetling Henry's just fine. But you seem to be having trouble sleeping."

"Henry has woken me up 11 times in the last 6 hours. But I don't care I love him and always will."

Regina kissed the top of Emma's head with a smile.

"You are so mature... Are you sure you're 10 and not a really short adult?" The brunette asked with a chuckle.

"Regina you know I'm 10." Emma giggled.

Finally Emma was able to fall asleep and she dreamed of what life would be like for her now.

Authors Note: the next chapter will be set 5 years later.


	4. Chapter 4

15 year old Emma was doing homework while her 5 year old son ran around the sofa that she was sitting on when she got stuck on a math problem she put her books down and waited for Henry to come in front of her and as he did she snagged him around the waist and pulled him onto her lap.

"Hey kid how about slowing down? Otherwise you'll wear a hole in Regina's carpet." She said as she tickled the little boy who she'd give her life to protect.

"Ok momma." Henry said, for a 5 year old his speech was that of a 10 year old.

Just then they heard a click as a key entered the lock on the front door and Regina walked in.

"Emma? Henry? Are you here?" Came Regina's voice.

"We're in the living room." Emma called back.

Regina entered the living room and sat down next to Emma sitting right down on Emma's math books, Emma tried to hide the smile on her face a s Regina realised she had sat down on something hard and pulled Emma's books out from under her.

"So how was Henry?" Regina asked trying to recover from the embarrassment.

"The kid was tearing around the sofa till I snagged him. He may be 5 but he talks as if he's 10." Emma said proudly.

"So how's your homework coming?"

"Well my academic achievement has grounded to a sudden halt, but my mental breakdown is progressing nicely thanks. Ruby has been quizzing me for my history test and she said that if I don't get an A she'll send a hit man after me... Graham."

Regina let out a chuckle as Emma smiled.

After helping Emma finish her homework they had dinner and got Henry ready for bed, once he was asleep Emma sat up with Regina for awhile.

"Thank you for all you've done, I don't think I could have done it alone not to mention making it by myself. I owe you so much."

It was plain to see that Emma was so grateful to Regina that it let the brunette know that she had done the right thing, and she started to think that maybe she could have a happy ending of her own.

As Emma and Henry grew Regina's love for the girl changed to something more than how an adult loves a child after all Emma was becoming a young woman.

Emma was blossoming into a real beauty even more fairer then her mother and slightly more pale then her mother when Emma would get sick Regina had a hard time deciding if Emma was sick pale or just naturally pale.

Emma was doing exceptionally well in school especially literature she loved to read but even when she was 10 she never even so much as looked at fairy tales, she was more into action, mysteries and others but never children books.

Regina had vowed when Emma was younger that she would do anything to protect her and when the Evil Queen makes a vow she keeps it, with every scrape or ounce of trouble Emma got into Regina made sure to get her out of it.  
>Emma was never grounded if she did something wrong because Regina didn't feel that it was necessary to do so besides when Emma turned 13 she had stopped doing the wrong thing, Archie had said that because of the trauma that Emma had suffered from her foster parents she was just releasing her frustration and had a less destructive way to do it he gave her a notepad and a drawing book and told her that anytime Emma looked like she was going to act out to get her to draw or write what she was feeling, and it had helped.<p>

What Regina and Emma didn't know was trouble was coming and it would come in twos.


	5. Chapter 5

Two years had passed, to Emma it seemed the happier she was the more quickly time seemed to fly she was now 17 and she had gotten too smart for high school subjects that she was doing college courses as well as passing her high school classes which she had to if she wanted to graduate. As she was walking home she passed by all the small children playing in their school yard she stopped to watch them looking for Henry.

She caught sight of him and he saw her and waved to her, she waved back and smiled, then Henry pointed behind her she turned and saw one of the children was running after a ball that had rolled onto the road she looked and saw a car coming and knew that it would hit the child if she didn't do something. She took off after the child and shoved them out of the way as the car hit her age went up on the hood of the car and landed on the ground the driver got out and ran to her.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry! Are you alright? What were you doing running out in the middle of the road?" The man was clearly in shock and not someone who generally goes around trying to run people over.

"It's ok I'm alright and I was saving a kid who was chasing after a ball I had to do something, I couldn't let her die." Emma explained.

When she went to stand up a wave of pain shot up her leg as it gave out and her ribs were hurting also, the man carried her to his car to sit her down on the back seat.

"Can you please lay me down under your car where the brake line is?"

The guy even though he was confused by her request did as Emma asked.

"Ha just as I thought." Came Emma's voice with a triumphant ring to it.

"What is it?" The driver asked.

Emma slid herself out and looked up at him from the ground.

"I had noticed you're car had leaked something when you were helping me to the backseat, so I had to check it out. I found out your brake line has been slightly cut so it would work a few times before they didn't anymore. Is there anyone you can think of that would do this?"

"No I have no enemies."

Emma was puzzled as to how a man with no enemies would have a cut break line.

Suddenly there was the sound of another car Emma looked up and saw Graham's squad car come into view, he got out and ran straight to Emma.

"Emma are you ok?" It was no secret to anyone that Graham cared about the girl.

"I think my leg is broken and a couple of ribs might be cracked."

Graham turned to face the driver.

"You can say goodbye to your license." Graham was angry.

"Graham it wasn't his fault his break line was starting to fail it had been partially cut, besides I was saving a child." Emma was trying to calm the enraged sheriff.

As soon as he saw the pleading look in Emma's eyes his face softened.

"Ok little one lets get you to the hospital."

"Wait what about Henry?"

Graham takes Henry out of school for the last couple of hours of the school day.

Emma was resting when Regina tore into the room.

"Emma baby are you ok?"

"I'm ok my ribs hurt a bit and my leg." Emma would always smile when she saw Regina.

Graham came in with a box in his hand, Emma looked at him curiously.

"What's that you got there?"

"This Miss Emma is for you." Graham said as he placed the box in Emma's lap.

Emma's eyes went wide when she saw what was in the box, laying inside was a deputy badge and a medal for bravery and selflessness.

"They're really for me?" Emma asked hopefully.

"And no one but you." Graham said with pride.

Emma's face fell and Regina noticed instantly because when it comes to Emma or Henry she notices every little change.

"What's wrong sweetling?"

"There's a guy at school who is always shaking down some of the younger kids for anything of value myself included, I'm afraid he'll try and take these of me."

"He wouldn't dare if you had these." Regina said as she handed Emma a stun gun and brass knuckles.

Emma raised an eyebrow at her.

"Don't worry Graham cleared them with the school, you are now the defender of those who can't do it themselves." Regina smiled.

Emma hugged Graham and Regina and after they left a man walked into Emma's room while she slept and put a vial of clear liquid into her water and then slipped out just as quietly as he had slipped in. Around 10 Emma woke her mouth was dry and she drank what was left of her water suddenly she fell back against the pillow and the cup fell from her hand all appearances she looked dead, the machines went wild and Doctor Whale ran in to check her.

"Call the mayor now." He told one of the nurses.

15 minutes later Regina ran in.

"What happened to her?"

"We don't know she was fine then her machines went ballistic."

Then the heart monitor signalled that Emma was flatlining but no matter how hard the doctors tried they couldn't get her back.

Regina grabbed Emma and held her close.

"Emma if you're are still in there somewhere please hear me now, I love you sweetling."

With that she kissed Emma and a pulse of light burst outward and the heart monitor started up its rhythm of a steady and strong heartbeat and a small gasp was heard signalling that Emma was alive.

Everyone in the hospital and all over Storybrooke were remembering who they really are.

Regina looked down at Emma who was smiling at her.

"You saved me." Emma said weakly.

"Once. I saved you once you my dear save me everyday, and I love you for it."

Regina leant down and kissed Emma again.

"I love you Regina."

Just the Snow White and James aka Mary Margaret and David came into the hospital and saw their daughter and Regina in each others arms.

"Get away from my daughter!" Snow ordered.

Emma detangled herself from Regina and stepped in between the woman she loves and her parents.

"Don't hurt her, you hurt her, you hurt me."

"We won't hurt her Emma I promise we're just going to lock her up." Snow tried to reason with her daughter.

"That would hurt me, don't you get it I love her." Emma was close to shouting.

"How can you love someone so evil Emma?" Snow was confused.

"She took care of me and Henry since I arrived here. She has been nothing but nice to me."

Regina couldn't believe that Emma was defending her but she felt a warmth she hadn't felt since Daniel she felt loved.


	6. Authors Note

Authors Note: should I have the showdown between Regina and Emma's foster parents in the next chapter or wait till Emma's 18? Let me know


	7. Chapter 7

Emma was excited after all she was on the verge of adulthood in a few short weeks she would be 18. She went by Henry's school and picked him up and they walked home together Emma had an unsettling feeling that something was going to happen and she was sure it was bad.

In Gold's pawnshop Mr Gold knew something was coming and he had to do something to help protect Emma Because even though he was the Dark One in the enchanted forest here he was just an ordinary man the man his son had wanted him to be.

Gold went to a secret back room and pulled out a jewelled egg and inside was a vial of true love and it would bring back magic. Slowly he made his way to the well and tipped the contents into the water and purple mist rose up from the well and Gold could feel magic returning he had his dagger and knew a way to get rid of his powers without having to transfer them or him dying, he threw the dagger as the side of the well and the dagger shattered into dust then disappeared the only thing that Gold had kept from being the Dark One was not having a limp he was a whole man again.

At the mayors office Regina could feel her magic returning and knew the Gold had something to do with it so she went to look for him and found him in the forest by the well.

"What have you done Gold?"

"I have given you a way to protect Emma from what is coming."

"What do you mean? What's coming?"

"What you should ask is who is coming?"

"Fine then. Who is coming?" Regina was getting royally pissed off.

"You will see 2 days after Emma turns 18."

"That's Henry's birthday."

The weeks up to her birthday seemed to be going by so slowly for Emma it was like slow torture but finally her birthday was here an 7 year old was jumping on Emma's bed waking her up, the way he was acting you'd think it was his birthday which wasn't for 2 days.

With a smile Emma sat up.

"Ok kid I'm up, stop jumping or you'll break the bed." Emma had a slight chuckle lacing her voice.

Henry hugged his mom.

"Happy birthday momma."

"Thanks kid. Shall we see if Regina has breakfast ready?"

Henry nodded eagerly so the two of them headed downstairs.

When they reached the kitchen they saw Regina cooking and sitting at the table was Snow, James, Gold, Ruby, Granny, Archie and a few others that Emma didn't recognise.

They all had breakfast together then gave Emma gifts from their world Snow's gift was the tiara that her mother had given her as a child, Gold gave her a cloak made from Swan feathers but it was no ordinary cloak it had an enchantment on it which permanently transferred to Emma she now had newly sprouted wings (identical to the ones that Maleficent had in the 2014 movies only hers were snowy white) and her hair was now down to her ankles. Emma discovered that she could make her wings disappear to make sleeping easier and when her wings disappeared her hair went back to its original length, Archie had given her a CD with cricket sounds to help her sleep at night because with all the responsibilities she had taken on she had started to find it hard to fall asleep, James gave her his sword, from the people she didn't recognise she got a dragon a night fury (dreamworks movie reference: how to train your dragon only this night fury had his whole tail) she called him Toothless as she didn't see the reason to change the name from the movie, she had a spell placed on her voice so when she sang it could break any spell on someone and she also got a white Pegasus/Unicorn called Gem, Henry gave Emma a Blood red ruby pendant and Regina gave her a light blue gown with pure gold trimming.

Suddenly the sound of breaking glass was heard everyone went to see what had caused it only to see Graham picking up broken pieces of a glass vase.

"Sorry about that." He said with embarrassment.

"That's ok Graham I always hated that vase. So you did me a favour." Regina was smirking as she spoke.

Graham's gift for Emma was personalised handmade silver arm bangle.

After the party was over and everyone had gone home Emma was looking out the window when something was hurtling towards it and it broke the glass and caught Emma above the eye causing her to cry out.

Drawn by her cry Regina entered the living room and saw Emma holding her hand over where she had been struck.

"Emma what happened?"

"Something hit me."

Emma looked around and saw a rock with a piece of paper attached to it, taking the paper off the rock Emma read it.

"We're coming for you and my baby."

Emma looked up at Regina clearly afraid.

"Regina what do we do? We can't let them get Henry."

"Don't worry darling they won't come within 5 centimetres of Henry or you."

Emma went to bet and fell into a fitful sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Regina spent 3 hours the next day going over the note she would have laughed if it wasn't so serious because it said baby but Henry was 7 so she decided that the writer of the note was an idiot, but she had to keep focused she had to protect Henry and Emma she only had till Henry's birthday to come up with a way to keep the two most important people in her life safe.

She was ringing Emma (who was at home doing her college lessons) every hour to make sure she was ok then she'd ring Henry's school to make sure he was ok the white wolf who Emma had affectionately named White Fang was alternating between keeping an eye on Emma and Henry.

Emma was on the phone with Regina for the um-teenth hour.

"Regina I'm fine really... Yes I'll check the locks." Emma said with a roll of her eyes.

Emma looked at the clock.

"Regina I have to go school just let out so I need to go pick up Henry, see you later tonight. Love you. Bye."

Emma hung up the phone and went to get Henry, when Henry and Emma got home Emma found a note taped to the door, she yanked it off the door and shoved it into her red leather jacket.

"Come on kid lets surprise Regina and cook her dinner for a change."

"Good idea momma."

So the two of them got started on dinner and Regina got home just as dinner had finished cooking and Emma was serving it up.

They all sat down to eat, Regina took a bite and was surprised at how wonderful it tasted.

"You two really cooked this."

"Regina it's not that hard to follow a recipe." Emma said while faking a hurt expression.

Henry mirrored Emma which caused the 3 of them to burst into laughter.

"Well I think it's time for a certain 7 year old to be in bed he has a big day tomorrow." Regina said as Henry let out a yawn.

"Night mamma, night mom." Henry said giving them both a kiss and hug goodnight and headed up to bed.

"Emma darling? What's wrong? You've been tense since I came home I could feel it rolling off you."

"I found another note taped to the door."

"Did Henry see it?"

"No I yanked it off and shoved it in my jacket before he could."

Emma hands Regina the note.

Regina read it out loud so Emma could know what it said.

"We're coming Emma we are very close."

Emma let out a sort of mewling noise and Regina pulled her into a comforting hug.

"Regina when is this going to stop. I can't keep looking over my shoulder all the time."

"Don't worry sweetling I'll take care of it. You will have your life back I promise."

The next day Regina and Emma put on a very good front for Henry who was oblivious to the trouble that was lurking on his special day he was to preoccupied with the latest video games he had gotten.

"Regina you have to go to work and I have my lessons to do, why don't you take Henry with you to work that way he'll be where you can keep and eye on him." Emma said trying to persuade her true love to leave the house.

After an hour of persuading Regina reluctantly agreed and took Henry with her to work which left Emma in the house alone.

Being alone in the house made Emma a little uneasy, when the phone rang Emma nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Hey Regina, we need to make the ring on the phone a little quieter I just about had a heart attack." Emma heard Regina chuckle and Henry saying something in the background.

Suddenly the front door was broken down and Emma's old foster parents came in.

"You've grown into an exceptional beauty Emma." Her foster dad said with a leer as they came closer.

Emma was backing away that she hadn't remembered that the coffee table was behind her and she bumped into it, this was all her foster dad needed and he was in front of her before she could even comprehend what was happening his hands were around her throat but he wasn't squeezing yet.

"Now where's that daughter of mine?"

Emma started to laugh.

"It wasn't a girl it was a boy and he's not a baby anymore you idiot he's 8 and a lot smarter then you are."

Then he started to strangle her, but Emma wasn't going to give up without a fight she kicked hi, hard in the shin and he let go of her throat but grabbed her but the front of her blouse then her picked her up and slammed her into the glass top of the coffee table and it shattered on impact, Emma rolled away the back of her blouse was shredded then both of her foster parents started to kick and hit her causing Emma to curl into a foetal position then a plume of purple smoke filled the room and when it cleared there stood a furious Regina with a wave of her hand she suspended the two monsters in the air.

"You dare to attack my girlfriend in my own home how stupid are you?" She sneered.

Regina left the two of them suspended while she tended to Emma she healed the internal bleeding and the broken bones plus the cuts on her back from the coffee table all the while thinking of a proper punishment for these two people who were supposed to protect and care for children not use them as playthings or punching bags.

Then she decided on their punishment, she went back to them and used her magic to hold them down and she started by breaking each of their fingers on each hand then she broke their hands before cutting off an arm each she was going to go further but knew that it would upset Emma to have the knowledge that Regina tortured two people and she would blame herself because Regina would have done it for her so in the end she just left their injures as they were and wiped their memories of how they got hurt and gave the, false memories that will make them turn themselves into the police and sent them away.

Emma and Regina were both thankful that Henry never found out about any of this or that he was in potential danger.

Over time Emma healed but she was having nightmares of a burning room, Regina knew that it was a side effect of the sleeping curse that she had been under and knew that James used to light a candle to help Snow, so she did the same for her beautiful blonde.

Just before Emma's 19th birthday Regina asked Emma to marry her and Emma said yes and 6 months later they were wed and then 9 months later Emma and Regina gave birth to 2 girls but Emma was also had another boy, and Henry was ecstatic about being a big brother.

And they were forever happy.

The end.


End file.
